(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjusting device for adjusting a height of a piece of furniture, such as a table, a desk or a chair, from a floor surface.
(ii) Background Art
A typical conventional piece of furniture, such as a table or a chair, includes height adjusting devices provided to respective legs thereof. A user can adjust the height adjusting devices independently thereby to stabilize the table or the chair even when a floor surface is uneven, or to perform height adjustment with another table or the like.
In an example of such a height adjusting device, an attachment bolt projects from a floor contact member, such as a caster and a stopper, is screwed into a female screw portion formed in a leg of a piece of furniture. Also, an adjustment handle is screwed around the attachment bolt from above the female screw portion so as to draw and upwardly and downwardly move the attachment bolt.